Kid Flash: Rebirth
by Green Gallant
Summary: Set after Endgame: For some people death is just the beginning. Warning spoilers ahead.


_Author's Note: All right so we all saw what happened and we're all pretty bummed about it. Some more than others, and I will say that I was disappointed in how they decided to end the series. And it didn't take long for tribute fics to crop up, really there's not much else I can say about today's episode so I decided to take a crack at it. Hope you guys like it, I will warn you there will be spoilers for those that haven't seen 'Endgame' yet. Enjoy._

**_Kid Flash: Rebirth_**

**_Chapter One_**

He thought it was the end, he could see his life flashing before his eyes even as the lightning bolts struck him. He could feel himself becoming lighter, he knew this was it, he had just enough time to crack one last joke might as well make it a good one. Typical Wally even in death he had the grace to fire off one last morbidly humorous salvo to his Uncle Barry.

"_Oh man Artemis is going to kill me. And don't get me started on mom and dad." _

He had to face it courageously it was all he'd ever known. He had always laughed at death and violence but he never thought that it would have the last laugh. Doesn't matter he was doing what he loved, running alongside his Uncle Barry and finally showing what was worth. He smiled while his uncle and cousin looked back at him in horror and could hear him calling his name.

"_Its okay Uncle Barry, it's okay…" _and with that Kid Flash vanished from sight and from the face of the earth.

He was finished, the race was over and he had won. And though Wally wasn't arguably religious he expected to have some kind of reward for his good deeds in the field after all it was all he could ask for right? Better a reward that just to disappear into the darkness forever right? _Right? _But then suddenly the strangest thing had happened to him, a brilliant flash of white light resounded infront of him as he met with death. It was a portal, but a portal to where? Heaven? Hell? Purgatory? Nothingness? Suddenly he felt himself being forcibly pulled through the cataclysmic portal and landed in another world, one not unlike his own. He stood up stunned and looked around at his new surroundings as the white void closed behind him with a flash as before. It looked exactly like Earth, exactly like Central City.

"Where am I?" he wondered aloud.

It was a place that at once alien and familiar to him. But this couldn't be Central City could it? At this point he wasn't sure if he was alive or dead. He touched his chest to see if he could feel his own body, not that he knew what being dead was like mind you but at this rate he didn't know what else to think.

He felt solid and did a quick check to make sure everything's where it should be. Okay let's see head, shoulders, knees, and toes and butt all right cool I'm still in one piece which is weird since I vanished off the mortal plain. So now the real question is where the heck am I? He wondered to himself as he looked around the seemingly empty streets, and figured he should probably try and find someone. The city appeared to be populated given that the street he was standing on was full of parked cars and dashed across the city. Needless to say he didn't have to travel very far as there were people standing on the other side of the corner and skidded to a halt and raced over to a woman in a sundress wondering why he didn't see anyone where he started. And came up to her in an instant catching the woman slightly off guard as he did.

"Excuse me um, this is going to sound like a dumb question but can you tell me where I am?" he asked. It was then he saw something he thought he'd never see as the woman looked at him strangely.

"You're in Central City." she answered. Staring back at him was a reflection of Wally wearing the Flash costume in the window behind her as he stood there in shock.

"Are you feeling all right Flash?" the woman asked drawing his attention back to her before flashing down to see his original Kid Flash costume and back up to his reflection still wearing his uncle's uniform.

"Uh y-yeah course…carry on." he said as he turned away in awkward confusion.

"_What the hell's going on? What is this? I'm the Flash? How is this even possible?" _he thought to himself.

Looking down at himself all he saw was his Kid Flash costume but the rest of the world sees him as the Scarlet Speedster. This doesn't make sense; he shook his head and took off to more private surroundings and ducked into an upscale restaurant bathroom blowing past diners before any of them could register what had happened. Once inside he locked the door behind him and took a long hard look in the mirror. He was still in his Flash costume in the mirror though in reality he was still dressed as Kid Flash. Nervously he pulled down the mask as his reflection did the same revealing his ruffled auburn hair in the mirror with a look of horror and confusion as he poked and prodded his own face to see that this was real before tapping his finger in rapid fashion against the glass. Despite all evidence to the contrary at least in his own viewpoint he really was the Flash. The Fastest Man Alive, and he was the only one that knew the difference. He palmed his face with both hands in total disbelief as he doubled over the dual sink countertop, before looking back at his reflection giving it one final glance as he sobered up pulling his mask back across his face before racing out hoping to find answers in this strange new world.

Unbeknownst to Wally that when he 'died' he was actually shunted into a nearby alternate dimension as we raise above the clouds having a bird's eye view of the city, the nation and finally the planet as the alternate plain came into full view with a small blue line of text identifying the world as Earth-15.

_Author's Note: All right so what did you think of that? I apologize for the cynical sounding author's note earlier. It just seems like DC keeps screwing us over. Anyway after Wally died I started coming up with theories about how he could survive and I've seen some of them crop up in other fics and reviews with the most obvious being the Speed Force, the source of his powers and Valhalla to fallen speedsters. The other one being the story you just read. I was mostly disappointed that Wally will never become The Flash in the show's canon so I decided to try my own version. While everyone else is writing funeral fics I'm busy going in the opposite direction lol. Anyway that's all for now see if that's enough to peak everyone's interest. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
